The Lone Wolf
by AnonymousScream
Summary: Rhaena has been a witcher as long as Geralt and Eskel, clearly the only difference between the three of them are their gender, when Rhae first arrived at Kaer Morhen she was believed to be a boy, the "son" to a bandit chief, but then she began developing but it was too late she had already undergone some of the mutations.. (OCxEskel)


Sitting alone in the darkest corner Crippled Kate's had to offer, a man dressed in white and gold and a dwarf dressed like a nobleman walked in removing her feet from the table as she placed them upon theshe ground her catlike eyes dancing upon one of  
the two men, standing she walked over to the madam and handed her a few coins for the meal and mead before walking towards the door the dwarf got in her way, looking down at him, her catlike eyes dancing once more upon him, the madam pulled him out  
of the way.

"Sorry Mistress Witcher, their new to town"

Rolling her eyes she as she walked down the stairs as she turned to her gaze to the right she sees a fellow Witcher the white wolf himself, she began walking in the opposite direction as she hadn't fully forgiven him for cheating at gwent and causing  
her to lose her best card to him after he somehow managed to talk Eskel into distracting her, and boy did he distract her.

"That mangy fucking wolf" she causes him under her breath as she walked through a group of witch hunters.

"Looky at what we have here boys, one of the freaks!"

"Didn't know there were women freaks"

Stopping she turned to face them, she knew she didn't scare them and they didn't scare her the only thing that scared her was Lambert but she'd never admit it let alone to him or anyone else whilst they still drew breath, pulling the hood up on her cloak  
she turned her back to the witch hunters and continued walking she didn't know where she was going only that it was away from Geralt and the further she was away from him the less she wanted to punch him in the perfect face, trying to block out the  
witch hunters as they followed her, she took a deep breath before turning back towards the witch hunters she was about to unsheathe her steel sword when she see's the man and dwarf from the whore house.

 _Great more fucking stalkers_ she thought to herself closing her eyes as she takes one more deep breath.

Opening her eyes she smirks beneath the hood as she unleashes an Aard shock wave sending the hunters flying back several feet, placing her index finger and thumb to her lips she whistled for her horse, dropping her hand to her side she watched as a large  
black horse trotted up to her, pulling herself up into the saddle she rode off towards the setting sun.

"Let's go home boy, before the snows set in" she lent forward an patted the horses neck as she rode.

Riding for the better part of the night she stopped hearing men talking behind her, not hearing anything else she put it down to foglets trying to lure her to her death, giving her horse a slight kick she continued to ride until her eyes grew heavy with  
sleep, pushing herself until she reached the next town with an inn, after coming to the decision of spending the night at an inn she came to the cross roads, she decided to spend the night only needing an hour or two of sleep she dismounted her horse  
and walked into the inn looking around she saw men in red and gold or white and gold like the man from the whore house, making her way over to the innkeeper she waited until the man in front of her was served.

"What can I get you mistress?" The innkeeper looked pass the man and straight at her.

"You wouldn't have any rooms left would you?"

"Just one, but it's a shared room" the innkeeper looked at the witcheress and the figure behind her.

"We'll take it, and don't be stubborn it's a long ride to Kaer Morhen" the figure walked over to stand beside her.

"Fine but you're paying, I'll also get a mug of mead and a bowl of whatever you have cooking"

"Yes mistress and you master?"

"The same"

The two of them went and found a table which was out of view of everyone in the inn, sitting in the chair she looked up at the figure.

"What are you doing here Eskel?"

"I'm trying to apologise for last winter and to give this back to you" Eskel pulled a gwent card from the pouch on his hip and slides it across the table "Lambert won it back for you and I had to bargain with him"

"What did you bargain for it?" Picking up the card she looked at the image upon its face.

"Scorpions first foal" Eskel sat down across from her as the innkeeper set the two mugs of mead down and the two bowls down.

"How? Last I heard stallions can have foals, they can make them but that's all"

"That's where Gwen comes in, I'm kind of hoping you'd agree to let her mother Scorpions foal" Eskel looked over at her as she drunk her mead "please Rhae? I'll owe you"

"Fine, only because you got my card back after causing me to lose it"

"I could kiss you right now" Eskel picked up his mug

"Please don't" she finished her meal as she sees Geralt walk in out of the corner of her eye "Great"

Eskel turned to see Geralt standing in the doorway, Geralt began walking towards the two of them Rhae finished her mead before standing once Geralt had reached them she balled her fist and punched Geralt square in the jaw everyone in the inn fell silent  
as Geralt crashed into the table behind him, holding his jaw he stood up as the mumbling began.

"This guy is gonna get it" then that's when the betting began "20 crowns the small one is going to get his ass kicked"

"Guess I deserved that" rubbing his jaw he looked at Eskel who just shrugged "Can we not fight? I'm tired and now sore"

"Do whatever you want Geralt" grabbing the gwent card from the table she looked at Eskel "I'll be outside meditating, if you're not up by the time I'm ready to leave, Geralt can accompany you to Kaer Morhen"

Walking outside she walked over to her horse and placed the card in the saddle bag both Geralt and Eskel walked outside, seeing them she turned her head when they unsheathed their silver swords seeing a fiend she too unsheathed her silver sword as she  
pulls herself into the saddle.

"I'll draw it away from town, find the dickhead who lured it here, if their still alive"

Before any of them could even react the fiend came running towards them, quickly dismounting her horse all three of them ran in different directions as they applied relic oil to their swords, Eskel was at one of the openings of town and Geralt was at  
the other, she had ran into the inn turning to the innkeeper before she looked at everyone trying to get a peek at the monster outside.

"Keep everyone inside and warn them if they step foot outside, they'll die"

"Yes mistress, I'll also get some crowns together to pay you's for killing the beast, after all witchers don't work for free"

"You've clearly dealt with whitchers before"

Walking towards the door two men got in her way, looking at them from beneath her hood she could tell they wouldn't move, walking over to the long table she climbed onto of it as she removed her cloak as the fabric hit the table she ran down the length  
of the table and just before she got to the window she used an aard shock wave before tucking and rolling out of the newly shuttered window, landing on the glass outside on the grass the glass crunching under her feet as she stood, raising her hand  
and used an firestream directly into the fiends face as it turned towards the sound she had just made due to her exit, which gave both Eskel and Geralt and opening as they charged so did she, all three of them ran towards the fiend, with its head  
low to the ground she ran up its head, flipping over the horns she turned mid flip and plunged her sword into the back of its neck causing it to rear up causing her to let go of her sword and grab onto the horns, that's when both Eskel and Geralt  
took the opportunity to plunge their swords upwards into its heart, as they rolled out of the way she flipped over the horns once more and rolled down the head, as she commando rolled to her feet she turned to look at the now dead beast, walking over  
the it she pulled her sword from the back of the neck, wiping the blood from the blade onto the fur before sheathing it, she then helped Eskel and Geralt roll the fiend over so they could retrieve their swords. Turning her head towards the inn as  
the door opens as the innkeeper walks out with three coin bags he passes each of them a coin bag.

"There is 100 crowns in each bag, that's all I could afford"

"Thank you" walking over to her horse she placed the coin bag into the saddle bag, before she pulled herself into the saddle "It's nearly light out, I'm not sure about the two of you but I'm going to head off"

Both Geralt and Eskel nodded in agreement as they copied her actions, the three of them rode off.

* * *

 **A/N: I do apologise if this chapteris short, I'm writing all of my stories on my phone as my laptop isn't working and the screen needs to be replaced. The next chapter will be up within the week once I've over come this writers block.**


End file.
